It Cant Be!
by passion123
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if Angela and Jessica see Bella and renesmee at the mall and they dont know she has a daughter! i know crap summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own any of these characters, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! **

It cant be!

Angela's pov

Me and Jessica were off to Port Angeles today for a girls day out, just like we used to do in high school, except of course Bella would come too. Speaking of Bella, we hadn't seen her since her wedding day...I wonder what she is up to now. Right now I am waiting on Jessica to come and pick me up for our shopping trip.

"BEEP, BEEP," oh there's Jessica.

I hurried out the door and down the wet slippery path, praying I wouldn't fall and break my neck.

"Hey Jess," I say as I climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hi...you ready,"

"Yep! Lets hit the road," I exclaimed excitedly.

"So, what are you shopping for today...anything special," Jess asked curiously.

"mmm,no not really... just looking," I said softly, we spent the rest of the car ride in silence but it was a comfortable silence.

Bella's pov

"Edward... me and Renesmee are leaving now," I shouted down the hallway of our cottage, even though he could hear me perfectly well.

"Ok love," he said softly, as he appeared in front of us in a flash.

"Bye, I will see you soon," he said as he lent down to kiss my forehead, then bent down to kiss our daughters head. "Bye sweetie, be good for your momma."

"I always am daddy," Renesmee muttered sweetly, I giggled softly at her as I lifted her up onto my hip.

"I'll see you later..love you," I said to to Edward and leaned up on my tip toes to peck him on the lips.

"ewwww" Renesmee exclaimed loudly, I had to laugh as she always does it.

"Bye, I love you both with all my heart," Edward said.

"Byeee Byeee Daddy," Renesmee shouted as we walked out the door of our cottage. I buckled Renesmee in her car seat and climbed into the drivers seat.

We were going to Port Angeles to get Charlie a birthday present and get Renesmee some new clothes, as she was growing out of her ones already. I looked at her through my mirror and couldn't help but smile, she was gorgeous. Her bronze ringlets cascaded down her back and her big brown eyes that were the spitting image of mine, when I was human were wide with excitement as she watched the trees fly passed the car window. She looks like a small two year old even though she is only eight months old. I was looking forward to this shopping trip because it has never just been me and Renesmee , either Alice or Rosalie were with us but this time I pressured them to let my spend time with me daughter.

**OK, guys this is my first story, please be nice and kind (im only 14 so dont have a full understandment of english)**

**please review and tell me how to improve! **

**all my love Chloe x**


	2. Chapter 2

** PLEASE READ!**

**Hey, thank you for the reviews, i know it is not many but still. I dont know if i am going to keep going with this story, as someone has stole my story and published it as their own. I really do not appreciate people taking something that i have worked so hard on. I would really love to carry on this story but i am scared that it will get stolen again. As i said in the first chapter of this story, this is my very first story and for someone to steal it not even hours after i uploaded, really knocks my confidence on carrying this story on. if i can get this person to delete my story from their site then i will carry on. **

Jessica's pov

"right were here!" I said excited

"Finally," Angela groaned. We grabbed our bags and walked to the mall doors, as we were walking I was looking for some cute guys, when I thought I saw Bella but it couldn't have been her because this girl was much paler and I only saw a glimpse of her because she bent down into her car like she was getting a child out.

"what's wrong," Angela asked,

"Oh nothing...I just thought I saw Bella,"

"Oh right.. I haven't seen her since the wedding, I wonder how she and Edward are doing," Angela said.

"Me either, I don't think her and Edward live in forks any more, no one has seen them but I have seen Alice and Jasper about,"

"mmm strange,"

"yeah...Oh there is that shop I like, lets go there first," I said, changing the subject.

Angela's pov

I was waiting on Jess outside the shop she was in. I had already been checked out, I got a black lacy top and a pair of dark jeans.

"Hey," Jess said as she walked out the shop, "where to now?" she asked.

"mmm, how about we go and get some lunch,"

"sure, lets go to subway and we can sit outside on the benches,"

"sure,"

Bella's pov

"Mummy," I heard Nessie call,

"Yeah sweetie."

" Look at this," she showed me a cute little red dress with matching shoes.

"aww that's lovely, do you want that one," I asked her and she nodded her head, "what's the magic word," I asked her sternly.

"Pwweaseeee," she said

"ok put it in the basket then," We went and payed for our stuff and I put the bags on the stroller. It was mainly just for show because most other toddlers are in strollers so we thought it was best if we had one too.

"Sweetie are you hungry," even though she drank blood, she also like human food.

"yeah, can we go to Subway," she asked me

"sure," I said as I took her hand and walked in the direction of Subway. I could smell it all ready...ew.

**please review! **

**all my love**

**Chloe x**


End file.
